I Know What You Did Last Summer! (Song)
My first song article... Might be a bit long... XD Alright... Time to get this underway! Time for a Songs Article! You have no idea how hard finding a song was because despite my listening to music almost 24/7, most of the music I listen to has either no words whatsoever or few verses of words and long instrumentals. So, without further ado... Song (Actions in the video DO NOT correspond with this article!) --------------------- ♫''Do the Pup Pup Boogie! Do the Pup Pup Boogie!♫'' The big screen in the Lookout displayed a scene of vibrant colors, and two charts that correspond to a platform that one steps on in dance-like rhythms. This is the game Pup Pup Boogie, enjoyed especially by the members of the PAW Patrol. Chase the German Shepherd and Skye the Cockapoo danced in sync, jumping and stepping with perfect precision with the dance. On the sidelines, the rest of the PAW Patrol cheered and laughed. Marshall the Dalmatian was moonwalking back and forth. Steelbeam and Primavera, a Patterdale Terrier and a Springer Spaniel respectively, along with the English Bulldog: Rubble, clapped along to the beat. "Go Chase! Go Skye!" cheered Zuma, a Labrador Retriever bearing water-like tattoos across his forearms, shoulders, and face. "Don't worry..." Umbravivo, a lemon-spotted Dalmatian, assured Zuma. "They already got to the next level!" Chase stepped off his platform panting, with sweat dripping down his face he sighed, "I need a break..." Skye laughed at her companion. "Seriously? Come on, you can't be worn out already!" "Really, Skye?" Chase smirked. The pups turned around to see the elevator doors open, revealing two other pups, a Husky named Everest and a mutt called Rocky. In Rocky's arms, he was carrying an unopened package. This intrigued the rest of the group... "Turn that other game off, because Pup Pup Boogie 3 just arrived!" Rocky exclaimed. "And this copy was specially made for the PAW Patrol!" The PAW Patrol quickly surrounded Rocky, who stared back wide-eyed at his companions, who were eager to play. Marshall asked, "What's the player count?" "Don't worry, Marshall!" Everest smiled. "With this version, over ten people can play at once!" "Cool!!" Steelbeam exclaimed. "There's even multiple game-modes! Classic Pup Pup Boogie, and Freestyle! We can upload, pick, and choose our own songs, too!" Rocky explained. The pups became even more ''anxious to play the game now! Since this wasn't the traditional Pup Pup Boogie, the pups has to strap on custom-made sensors to track their body movements. One around their head with a microphone attached, one on each wrist and ankle, one above each knee, one around the waist, and one just below each shoulder. As an option, a sensor on the tail was included. Each set of sensors was color-coded for each member of the PAW Patrol, and each small square bore their Pup Tag symbols. Chase gulped down half of his water bottle before putting his set of sensors on. "Alright, who wants to play first?" "Heh, I'll sit this one out for now..." Rubble humbly excused himself. "I'll watch from the sides." Skye and Chase moved the platforms they were using before as Rocky prepared the game on the big screen in the Lookout. "Yeah, I'm with Rubble. I'll watch as well." Umbravivo added as he went to join Rubble. "Oh! There's a Dance Battle option, too! One-on-One and Team Battle! ...Available in Classic and Freestyle modes!" The other pups cheered at this, and they cheered louder when Skye came up with an idea. Skye smirked at Chase as she proposed her idea. "Let's do Boys vs. Girls..." She playfully poked Chase's shoulder. "You, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, and Steelbeam versus me, Everest, Arabella, Primavera, and Beryl." The guys began to chuckle and laugh as they humbly accepted the challenge. "You're on!" Chase smirked. The girls had started to giggle at the boys, as if they didn't take them seriously. They all went silent when Rocky asked the million dollar question. "What song should we do first?" Rocky asked. After a long silence, he simply replied, "Randomize, right?" The other pups nodded in agreement. As Rocky chose 'Random', he took his place in the group. The five boys facing the five girls, each standing across from their partners. As a few guitar chords began to play, they all smirked as the girls began to sing... All Girls: Ah-a... Hey... Ah-a,'' Ah-a... Ah-a... Hey... Ah-a, Ah-a... Everest: He knows... Dirty secrets that I keep, does know it's killin' me? He knows, he knows... Skye: D-Does he know? Another's hands have touched my skin, I won't tell him where I've been... He knows, he knows, He knows~... Everest and Rocky, Skye and Chase step close to each other, slowly pacing around one another, circling a few times before switching directions... As they did, they sang, Chase, Skye, Everest, Rocky: It's tearin' me apart... She's ''(I'm) ''slipping away... Rocky: My mind is hanging on to all the words she used to say... Chase, Skye: The pictures on her phone... Rocky, Everest: She's ''(I'm) not coming home...'' Everest: Coming home, Coming home!~ The two couples dispersed and took their places among their teams as the boys opened their arms, and gently stepped in place to the beat, with the girls accompanying their vocals, spinning and swaying their hips in a dance routine with a sassy demeanor... All Guys: I know what you did last summer! (Ah-a) Just lied to me, "There's no other!" (Hey!) I know what you did last summer! All: Tell me where you've been! '' All Guys: ''I know what you did last summer! (Ah-a) Chase: (slides across floor on knees, stands up in front of Skye, gently stroked her chin whilst suavely looking into her eyes) Look me in the eyes, my lover! (Hey!) ''(Rejoins his team) All Guys: ''I know what you did last summer! Guys and Girls: Tell me where you've been! Primavera: I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know... Steelbeam: I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know... Arabella: I didn't mean it, no I didn't mean it mean it no... Marshall: Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to hold you close, I know... Arabella and Marshall, Steelbeam and Primavera, Beryl and Zuma all approached each other, standing chest-to-chest, then began to dance in a semi-regal, non-traditional ballroom-style dance, twirling around and stepping to the beat. Zuma: I know... ''(Dips Beryl, and picks her back up and the two take center-stage, locked in a passionte, Salsa-like dance) ''When she looks me in the eyes, they don't seem as bright, no more no more, I know... Steelbeam: (Takes center with Primavera, twirling her as they began to Tango...) That she loved me that one time, what I promised her that night, cross my heart and hope to die! Steelbeam, Primavera, Zuma, and Beryl take their places on their teams, the girls still dancing their sassy routine while the guys were freestyling, sliding their feet across the floor in a makeshift shuffle, waving their arms around to compliment their footwork, reminiscent of the two-step. Arabella and Marshall took center, exactly mirroring each other's moves. Marshall and Arabella: It's tearing me apart... She's ''(I'm) ''slipping away... Marshall: My mind is hanging on to all the words she used to say. Marshall and Arabella: The pictures on her phone... She's ''(I'm) ''not coming home... Marshall: Oh, na-na-nah~ Marshall and Arabella rejoin their teams and continue to dance in sync with their teams. All Guys: I know what you did last summer! (Ah-a) Just lied to me, "There's no other!" (Hey!) I know what you did last summer! Guys and Girls: Tell me where you've been! All Guys: I know what you did last summer! (Ah-a) '' Zuma: (Cartwheels and backflips up to Beryl, wraps his arm around her waist and winks) ''Look me in the eyes, my lover! ''(Handstand backflips away to rejoin his team) All Guys: ''I know what you did last summer! Guys and Girls: Tell me where you've been! Rocky: I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know... Rocky and Everest: I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know know know... The groups approach each other, and begin to act dramatically, utilizing their body language to greatly exaggerate the lyrics. Their bodies said it all, their facial expression, motions, footwork... Everything was nearly perfect... Passionately embracing each other as they danced in a contemporary style, with their very limbs coursing with their emotions. Chase: Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close... ''(He turns away from Skye) Skye: ''Hold me close... ''(Wraps her arms around Chase's shoulders) Marshall: ''Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close ''(Spins three times and gets down on one knee before Arabella before standing up) Arabella: ''You know I didn't mean it though... ''(Places her hands behind her head and leans backwards slightly) Steelbeam: (Motions arms as if explaining) ''Tell me where you've been lately, tell me where you've been lately... Primavera: (Hugs herself and pretends to cry) Just hold me close! Rocky: Tell me where you've been lately, tell me where you've been lately ''(Stands square before Everest, looking at her solemnly) Everest: (Leans on Rocky's chest) ''Don't don't don't let me go! Zuma: Can't seem to let you go, can't seem to keep you close... ''(Wraps arms around Beryl's waist) Beryl: ''I didn't mean it, though!! All Guys: I know you didn't mean it though, I know you didn't mean it though. All Girls: I don't wanna let you go! All Guys: Tell me you didn't mean it though, tell me you didn't mean it though All Girls: Can't seem to let you go! All Guys: I know you didn't mean it though, I wanna know you need it though All Girls: Hold me close! All Guys: I know you didn't mean it though, I know you didn't mean it though! All Girls: Just hold me close~! Guys and Girls: Can't seem to let you go! Can't seem to hold you close!! As the five couples synchronized their movements, the guys took a hold of the girls' waists, dipped them whilst holding on tightly, brought them back up, and the five couples finally danced in an arrow-like formation, advancing forward in rhythmic steps, with Rocky and Everest leading the group, Chase & Skye to their left, Marshall & Arabella to their right, Steelbeam & Primavera beside Chase & Skye, and Zuma & Beryl beside Marshall & Arabella. Guys and Girls: I know what you did last summer! (Ah-a!) Just lied to me there's no other! (Hey!) I know what you did last summer! Tell me where you've been! I know what you did last summer! ''(Each of the couples spin around, pause and hold each other, lovingly and confidently glaring into each other's eyes) ''Look me in the eyes, my lover! ''(The pups continue to spin, jump, and dance rhythmically with each other) ''I know what you did last summer! Tell me where you've been! Guys and Girls: I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know!! '' ''I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know~!! '' ''I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know! '' ''I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know... The pups struck a finishing pose as they sang the last words of the song... Rocky posed eccentrically, with Everest in a dip position with her leg kicked up, completely trusting Rocky to hold her in place Chase leaned over Skye, with her leg extended behind her and their fingers interlocked in an unbreakable bond. Marshall and Arabella stood back-to-back with smirks and captivated eyes on their faces. Leaning against his chest, Primavera was comfortably wrapped in Steelbeam's embrace as he had his arms wrapped around the Springer Spaniel's shoulders. Finally, Beryl threw her arms up into the air as Zuma held her in a bridal-carry, smiling as he held her. On the sidelines, Rubble and Umbravivo clapped and cheered. "That was great, guys!" Rubble exclaimed. "Yes, well done, my friends!" Umbravivo added. Suddenly, all of their pupil's dilated as a bright flash veiled the Lookout's top floor. When the pups were able to see again, they glanced at Ryder, who was holding a camera in his hands. "Having fun, pups?" Ryder asked as the pups broke their finishing poses. "You bet!" Rocky exclaimed. "Look!" Marshall exclaimed and pointed at the big screen, displaying everyone's individual scores, and 3D models of each of the PAW Patrol members who participated, that imitated their every movement in accordance with those sensors. "The scores are the same! It's a tie!" As the pups laughed and celebrated, they tried to decide what songs to dance to next... Once they all have an adequate water break... All that could be found were smiles across their faces, beads of sweat trailing down their heads, and thoughts of how unbreakable their friendships are. Category:Songs Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:DJ RJ's Fanon Category:Fun Category:Dancing Category:DJ RJ's Song Articles Category:Songs Sung By Chase Category:Songs Sung By Skye Category:Songs Sung By Marshall Category:Songs Sung By Rocky Category:Songs sung by Everest Category:Songs Sung By Zuma Category:Songs Sung By Steelbeam Category:Songs Sung By Beryl Category:Songs Sung By Arabella Category:Songs Sung By Primavera Category:Fanon Songs Category:CenturiRealm Category:CenturiRealm Stories Category:CenturiRealm Song Articles Category:Anthro